1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging processing method, and a program. In particular, the invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, which are capable of motion of a subject on a panoramic image, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as digital still cameras have become popular, the number of users who take large numbers of photos has increased. Also, there is demand for a method of effectively showing a large number of captured photos.
For example, as methods of effectively showing captured photos, methods using so-called panoramic image have been known. The panoramic image is one still image obtained by aligning a plurality of still images, which is obtained by image capturing of an image capturing apparatus while the apparatus is panned in a predetermined direction, so as to overlap same subjects on the still images with each other (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3168443).
By using the methods using the panoramic image, it is possible to display a range of space, which is larger than the image capturing area (angle of view) of one still image taken by a normal image capturing apparatus, as a subject. Therefore, it is possible to more effectively display the captured image of the subject.